Blue Nights and Birthday Wishes
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: Sebastian sighed softly against the boy's cheek but this time the young child did not feel contentment or humor. Instead he felt a dark aura surrounding him, hugging him, suffocating him. He never fogot his young master's birthday. Never.


Happy 12/14/10 everyone! It's Ciel's birthday and I felt wanted to give him a little gift. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, whatever you want to call it, it would not be this cool, it would be lame and you would all hate me. Seriously.

**Warnings:** Little boy and big evil demon kind of going at it. Yaoi, shounen-ai. You have been warned. Also, slightly OOC. Yeah.

* * *

**B **l u e** N **i g h t s** a **n d** B **i r t h d a y** W** i s h e s  
Lilith Eve

In the darkness of the alley he stood, leaning against the hard surface of the wall staring at nothing and contemplating his life so far. How fun it has been, how delicious _he_ has become, how lonely it all feels. The wind blows his bangs to the left; they softly caress his pale, stone face as he blinks away the dust from his eyes. How unfortunate for the boy before him to be trapped at this age forever. How very unfortunate.

He contemplates.

"Will you continue to stay silent or are you planning something?"

He looks up slowly, his scarlet orbs flash bright before dimming hiding from the boy in front of him. He stares and stares, his eyes never leaving the face of his demon. Silky strands of blue and black highlight the boys looks, his dark navy eyes, sea blue at its worst, stare and accuse him. His face is pale as well, his cheeks plump from the baby fat that will never go away. The boy's waist is small, skinny, _soft and alluring_. Oh, how he loves to hold that waist and those hips, caress and touch and feel and kiss, especially the inside. His hands are small but powerful; his legs thin but can run far distances. The boy is seduction, wrapped in a long, black button down jacket and skinny jeans that hug his thighs _oh so nicely_ with knee high boots that he would just love to slip of those delicate feet. The boy is small, tiny compare to him.

He could crush him.

Yet how could he destroy something so beautiful, so innocent, desirable, and_ irresistible_. He has lost this game long ago, it is no wonder the boy has grown bored and uninterested.

Hm.

"I plan nothing, you can clearly see that." His response.

"Then why so quiet?" The demon asks.

"Can I not enjoy the silence of our date? Are you not comfortable?"

The boy becomes silent and glares at the man before him. How cruel this monster can become when bothered. He asks questions that seem simple enough but the boy knows the real questions behind those silly cover up lies.

"_Can I not enjoy you? Are you scared?"_

"We have been standing here for almost three hours. Our dinner is done, let us leave."

The black haired servant glances down at the corpse before them, blond lining the walls, intestines and guts _and eyes balls and limbs decorating everything and nothing is black everything is red oh so beautifully red…_

The boy also stares, a shiver running up his spine, his delicate body arching slightly and the man before him almost moans. The little monster does not shake from fear or disgust but from want and he's still hungry. That soul was almost an appetizer, it did nothing for him. While the soul itself wasn't that good to begin with it was still so amazing to feed with the figure standing across from him. It always felt good to eat with him. He made everything seems so simple and calm even when feasting on a not so innocent soul, a rapist.

The boy lied, he was _slightly_ delicious.

Scarlet eyes dance with mirth as he lifts himself from the wall and slowly begins to make his way across the alley towards the boy. He can feel it, anticipation, confusion, hunger, and just a tiny bit of obsession coming from the little brat before him. He loves it.

"But we have yet to celebrate. We are on a date for a reason, my little master."

His lord looks up and frowns. Oh, so the man did remember.

"Why celebrate this day? It means nothing to me and should mean nothing to you."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my lord."

The butler, clad in clothes that remind the boy of those _wonderful Victorian times,_ leans over him as his right arm supports him from falling. He brings his face closer and closer. His breath smells like mint, English Breakfast, _dried blood and lost souls_. His lean body presses hard against the little boy shamelessly wanting more of the sweetness that is the demon child.

"It means everything to me. After all, this is the day your parents were viciously murdered, your loving home burned to the ground and your first real day of torture and pain. In other words, without this day, I would have never met you, my young master." He whispers.

His master shivers, once again not out of fear. The feeling of the man pressed hot against him makes the little child feel dizzy and weak. It is something he is not used to and he hates the feeling with a passion but sometimes his evil servant does things to him that he cannot fight. He doubts anyone could fight against him.

Still, the man before him smiles, nothing evil or humorous, he just smiles. It's normal. It's completely and utterly normal.

"You love to bring those memories back for me, don't you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's smile grows bigger, his eyes squinting slightly. He chuckles and rests his hand on the boy's (_luscious, smooth, and covered in bruises_) hip helping him stand a little straighter.

"It is with great pleasure that I remind you of your past so you do not forget how you came to the present, my lord."

The little master hums and nods his head slightly though Sebastian can easily see the boy is slightly pissed. He chuckles again and continues to press himself against the child enjoying the feel of domination.

"Is that the only reason we are celebrating, Sebastian or have you forgotten?"

Sebastian smile turns into a smirk and his eyes gleam.

"What type of butler would I be if I couldn't remember my young master's birthday?"

The boy scowls and whatever magic was there before disappeared into the darkness as the two demons stared at each other, neither one moving.

"You never forget and I hate this game you have decided to play with me today."

"Whatever do you mean?"

He can see the sea blue orbs turn slightly violet and he shivers in want and need. Oh, how he would just love to see those eyes covered in _blood and tears and scratches_, just once. Only once. It would make up for everything else that has happened in his lifetime.

And the boy would look just as sweet and innocent as he does now.

"You know what I mean. It has been one hundred and twenty one years since my last birthday and not once have you said anything about it."

Sebastian could feel the confusion and anger more and more and it was turning him completely on. How this child had found a way to make him go crazy just my yelling at him he would never know. Everything the little demon did made him go crazy. Goddamn it.

"Of all the years that have passed us by why want to 'celebrate' today?"

"Because I made you a cake."

Suddenly a cake was thrust into the boy's view and he could do nothing but stare at the piece of chocolate cake. The sudden exclamation of this not only confused the boy but made him very weary. Sebastian, on the other hand, watched in amusement at his master's confusion and shock. It was rare when the butler was able to form such an expression on his master's face so he took what he could get. And then a funny thought had thrown itself into Sebastian's mind and he could do nothing but chuckle.

Their little gothic romantic moment had turned humorous and ridiculously strange within minutes.

The young demon glared at his butler with violet eyes upon hearing the chuckle come from those (_plump, soft, oh so moist and wanting needing to be touched_) lips.

"You did this on purpose, you fiend. Do you honestly find my birthday so funny?"

Sebastian held back the bark of laughter that wanted to escape his lips and instead sighed. Oh, how clueless his master really was.

"I do not find your birthday humorous, my young master. I will admit that shocked face you pulled off was very amusing."

The boy growled and his violet eyes began to turn scarlet glaring daggers at his bastard of a servant. The nerve of this insufferable man making fun of him and him not knowing the exact reason-!

"But the reason why I made you this cake was because I wanted to. The reason why I wanted to celebrate was because I felt we needed to."

Ciel's eyes slowly dimmed back to violet as he raised an eyebrow.

"Needed to?"

Sebastian sighed softly against the boy's cheek but this time the young child did not feel contentment or humor. Instead he felt a dark aura surrounding him, hugging him, _suffocating him_. His arms instantly grabbed onto his butler's coat to hold him steady from the onslaught of pure, raw evil. His head began to spin and he was slowly falling into the arms of his demon grasping and gasping _and wanting more and more until there was nothing left of the feeling and of himself._ Sebastian holds onto him tighter, the cake forgotten, spilled on the bloody, red ground before them and he begins to kiss the top of the demon child's head and releases a shaky gasp as he feels the boy begin to shiver and moan. Oh this boy will be the death of him. He wants to so badly throw the boy to the ground and-

_thrust, thrust, harder, faster, moving and wanting and needing and please more and more until he cannot hold on any longer and juices are flowing and names are screamed and he just kisses those sweet and beautiful thighs inside and out licking and teasing and tasting until they clench around him and he's hard again-_

hold him close and never let go until the world stops and hell freezes over. And with another humorous thought he sees their little gothic romantic moment is back. Sebastian knows this is not the place for them to be romantic but he doesn't care and everything is so **red** but it then begins to disappear and he is staring down at sea blue orbs again and _he is surrounded by blue and nothing but blue and everything is just so__** blue**_.

"You would be fourteen today." He whispers to the boy who is still clutching him and kissing his clothed chest softly. The young boy knows this is a lie. Whenever his human birthday would roll around he could always sense Sebastian's thoughts and every time he would hear those words but the young boy knew the truth.

"I am one hundred and thirty four years old, Sebastian," The boy moaned softly into his butler's (_demon lover's_) jacket, "I passed fourteen around one hundred and thirty three years ago."

The boy felt a low rumble come from Sebastian and knew he was laughing at him. Still, the boy did nothing but clutch onto him tighter feeling the aura around Sebastian and himself grow stronger.

_Carnivorous and lusting. _

Sebastian looked down as his master looked up and saw the small smile spread on the boy's beautiful and somehow still innocent face. At that moment Sebastian wanted nothing more than to leave this red and gory alleyway to a more comfortable and darker place to rest. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips that were begging for something more. As they held onto each other tighter Sebastian whispered words to his little master, slow and careful.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel."

And with a flutter of blue petals and raven feathers, they were gone.

* * *

Happy Birthday, Ciel.


End file.
